


Where was JBM?

by SoyeonSoft



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, guys sorry still don't know how to tag :((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoyeonSoft/pseuds/SoyeonSoft
Summary: Our hero, our hope? Where was JackieBoy Man?
Relationships: Jackieboy Man/Henrik von Schneeplestein
Kudos: 1





	Where was JBM?

For a week, all the media had only one story: "Where's JBM?"

Had he disappeared? Retired? Had someone killed him? Or was he too busy with a mission?

Too many questions and no answers. The citizens felt insecure, but even the villains and thieves had stopped acting. Why steal if JackieBoyMan won't be there to stop them?

The city was stagnant, stunned by the hero's sudden disappearance. A week, a week without him!

And meanwhile, inside an apartment located on a busy avenue, 2 men watched the local newspaper show the same news again.

— And when will you come back? — The German, blond and short, asked the other. — You haven't shown up for a week.

— Hmm, don't know. — The Irish, tanned and taller, replied with a sigh. — I feel a little bad for disappearing without warning, but I needed a vacation. And enjoying my boyfriend a little bit.

And with the television showing the latest images taken of the missing hero, the couple kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> still learning to ao3  
> if you're new here, I have 2 tumblrs! My main is bondedostae if you want to see me rebloguing stuff and talking shit lol  
> my other is bondedosego, I talk about the jse egos lmao


End file.
